User talk:Rod12/Archive 5
Help Request Hi Rod. Sorry if I answer now, after a week. I'm not sure if I understand well: you're telling me that you would like to entrust to me the administration of the Booster Gold and Blue Beatle wiki, right? And, if I want, to change it into something else? Is this wiki? http://bluebeetleandboostergold.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Beetle_and_Booster_Gold_Wiki --Cain86 (talk) 21:13, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi! Sorry if I reply late once again. It's a very busy time. Honestly, I have little time now for taking the management of a Wiki. Plus, I don't know on what other subject I could transform it. But maybe my brother and some of his friends might be interested. Give me a few days of time and I'lI give you a definitive answer.--Cain86 (talk) 23:00, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:Question Howzit Rod, I hope you're well. Thank you for your kind words and the offer to take over the administration of the Hawks' Wiki, but I'm afraid I don't have the time to commit to any wiki project full time right now. Certainly I might've been interested say, four years ago but now due to some major changes in my life I cannot guarantee a consistent presence. I've already had to scale back some commitments I've made to other sites - including the Total War Wiki, where I voluntarily stepped down as admin after being criticised for my constant inactivity. The truth is while I may stop by once every few weeks and rewrite some articles here or somewhere else, that's all I can handle at present. Since 2011 I've been a lot less active and there's a reason for that. Thanks again anyway and I hope you'll find a more dedicated contributor for the position. --Duel44 (talk) 19:05, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Batman (Ben Affleck) Hi Rod. Thank you for having unlocked the page. Talk you later! --Cain86 (talk) 12:54, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Please bring back "Batman (Volume 3)" right now. Please bring back Batman (Volume 3) right now. The series is currently in its 5th issue and I want to add images from http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_(Volume_3). AdamDeanHall (talk) 20:37, September 1, 2016 (UTC) "letter f" Hi Rod. Why did you moved "The Batman" page by writing the "f" of "film" capitalized? Other pages like "Catwoman (film)" and "Suicide Squad (film)" have the "f" tiny, just like on Wikipedia. --Cain86 (talk) 07:10, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :That name was a mistake. I was distracted in that moment, when I sent the message. I'm really sorry. Thanks for everything. --Cain86 (talk) 22:41, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Delete Batman (2020 franchise) Hi Rod. Could you delete this page, please? Someone has made it for non-existent Batman films. Thank you. --Cain86 (talk) 22:31, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you so much, Rod. --Cain86 (talk) 06:18, October 11, 2016 (UTC) 97.91.108.18 Could you block this guy from the wiki, please? --Cain86 (talk) 20:32, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, Rod. Just a little change: the "Three Face" page can remain, because it's a character that really exists in the Batman Universe. --Cain86 (talk) 12:56, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks for everything, Rod. Great job, as always. --Cain86 (talk) 08:28, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Cancellation Hi Rod. I'll list some of the pages to be deleted: *Jade Robinson *Caillou Pettis *Batman (Caillou Pettis) *Batman Unveiled (film) These pages are dedicated to a fan-film, Batman Wiki should contain pages of official material. And I suggest to block this guy (Cailloupettis) for the creation of these pages. Thank you. --Cain86 (talk) 00:05, November 7, 2016 (UTC) New Jersey why are you deleting the New Jersey page, it should be created. Please answer. Thanks From User:72.69.187.111 Hi Id like to create a new tab shortcut for batman games, telltale series ive added 3 pages of the previosu episodes but theres no shortcuts or links, could you help? From User:Theboiwonder93 Vandals Hi Rod. I suggest to block these vandals: 169.57.0.203 172.98.67.46 104.200.151.31 Thanks, --Cain86 (talk) 22:56, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :You're welcome. Thanks to you, Rod. Talk you later --Cain86 (talk) 12:38, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Heads Up I wanted to let you know that I left a request for admin help with Doomlurker (here), just in case you can get to it first. Vgiffin (talk) 19:58, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Vgiffin (talk) 17:24, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Vandals Thank you for the correction of my page after the vandalisms. Could you block those guys? --Cain86 (talk) 11:51, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Sent email Hey Rod12, a few days ago I sent you an email. Did you get it? Would be great if you find some minutes to take a look. Thanks! Springteufel aka Julia Springteufel (talk) 13:16, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Lady Arkham Page Hey, I wanted to ask you if you could put a lock on the Lady Arkham page. Another user and I have been fighting over some information, which seems to be really out of continuity. I have looked for a source, but there have been no references and the information clearly seems to be some form of fan-fiction (using information from Thomas the Tank Engine and Formula One, neither of which are mentioned with the game). He's been reverting his edits, whilst I've been undoing them. It's also gotten to a point where he's been using other usernames to revert them (yes, I've check, the accounts that revert the edits usually are created on the day of the edit). It's maybe me who's the only one taking issue with it, but it would help if there was a solution that didn't continue the conflict. The only one I know of would be to lock the article down, which I know is only done for important articles that receive constant spam. I know it's usually just a last resort, but I don't want to be continually coming back every day/week to remove the information. Whatever the choice is, it would help if there was a way to end this argument. I am tired of returning to the page every day to see that the user has added it again and, whether you choose to act or not, I will stand by the decision, regardless of whether I agree with it or not. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 11:00, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi Rod, thanks for helping me out. Give my regards to Princess Nightmoon, who also helped with the vandalism. I probably would have never thought of her solution to the issue and it seems to have been effective. If it helps, the user also used the names Andrewhuynh99 and Tienle71 for the edits, so you might want to keep an eye on those. Kindest regards, Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 07:33, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Lady Arkham Page Editing First time I'm editing on this wiki, but the Lady Arkham page keeps getting the one specific section added back in constantly, so I felt like it had to be talked about. I just made a bit of a stealth edit, where I simply hid the section with a tag, in addition to some minor corrections elsewhere in the article, while also removing the nonsense category that went along with the text ("Honored in Formula 1"). Of course, this is not a proper fix, but it might go undetected by the vandal(s?), while effectively removing the false content from the page. Princess Nightmoon (talk) 03:51, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Featured Wiki Videos Hey Rod12. I'm Julia from Fandom's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all Fandom wikis. As we move forward we plan to have wiki videos in many communities, with Batman wiki being a candidate for videos. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. If we start producing videos we may reach out to you, other admins, and users to be involved in writing video scripts or being part of the production process. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 09:55, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi Rod, it's great that we're a candidate for Wikia Videos and absolutely we should go ahead with this! - Doomlurker (talk) 11:43, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Batman (Volume 3) It's been a year since you deleted Batman (Volume 3). Could you please let me know if and when you're going to recreate that page again so that I can add images of comic covers from the 3rd volume of Batman to the page? Please let me know as soon as possible. Thank you. AdamDeanHall (talk) 20:54, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Image Reverts I've downloaded the Batman 1989 digital HD from Warner Home Video and I've been systematically updating the images on this wikia (replacing the smaller, blurry low resolution images that have black borders on them with actual 1918x1080 from the HD. Yet, user Cain86 keeps reverting them back to their old, low res files. I'm trying to spruce up the image quality on the wikia, especially in terms of older content such as the Burton-Schumacher film. I doubt he'd heed what I'd say, so if you could weigh in on it, that would be appreciated. It isn't easy going through the film frame by frame and finding every screenshot of "Batman" (1989) on this wikia and replacing them only for some person to revert them out of what I'm assuming is spite. Murali9395 (talk) 18:08, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :He or she is also reverting my image back to the old, low res one and then uploading my recent image as a whole new image file. Where is the point in that? They're making the wikia more cluttered, and now pages have duplicate images, that an admin or a content mod have to go through and delete. Murali9395 (talk) 18:15, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi Rod. I think everything has been solved (hopefully) --Cain86 (talk) 20:41, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Yup, seems that way. And fortunately, it remained within the confines of a civil discussion. Murali9395 (talk) 20:43, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Pre-Batman issues of "Detective Comics" I want to talk to you about the 26 pre-Batman issues of Detective Comics from 1937 to 1939. Can you, by any chance, create a page with all 26 issues of Detective Comics without Batman so that it will be different from the other page? The reason for this is because the first 26 issues had many different detective stories before the first appearance of Batman in issue #27. AdamDeanHall (talk) 20:59, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Unlock Lady Arkham Hi Rod, I wanted to make a few changes to the Lady Arkham page, especially with the next season for Batman: The Telltale Series on the horizon. With the vandalist gone, for now, I was wondering if it could be unlock, even if it is temporary, and make a few alterations. Please get back to me with a response, even if no actions are to occur or the page stay locked. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 09:10, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Black Mask (Arkham games) Hey Rod, I know I'm coming to you a lot when I've encountered a problem or want to request something, but I was wondering if you could perform the following action. There are two pages that exist on the Arkham games iteration of Black Mask. They are Black Mask (Arkhamverse) and Black Mask (Batman: Arkham Origins). Would it be possible to merge the two (or delete the latter) to prevent confusion? Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 09:19, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Volunteer Curators Hi Rod12, I'm contacting you as you are the most recently active admin. I just posted a forum post about Volunteer Curators here on the Batman Wiki and I'm wondering if it'd be ok with you and the rest of the admin team if I posted a community message about it (like a site-wide message, but just for this wiki). We're hoping to attract comics news fanatics to help round out our comics coverage on Fandom.com. Thanks! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:30, September 7, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, any further thoughts on this? -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:12, September 14, 2017 (UTC) ::I've just looked and see Doomlurker hasn't been around for a very long time! Given that, it seems he's not likely to comment and you can decide. What do you think? -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:55, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Hi Rod, I've sent Sannse a reply. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:43, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Vandalist returns Hey Rod, The vandalist has returned to spam my talk pages with stuff about beauty pageants. I encountered him on the Batman: The Telltale Series wiki and have been trying to prevent him from vandalizing it, which has lead to this fiasco. I was wondering if you could either increase the block to prevent using talk pages/leaving messages or just block his new account: User:Phamandrew166 2.0. Also, you may want to remove the image he has uploaded. From User:Mc dark knight 2013 Vandal Hi Rod, how are you? Could you block this vandal, please? 68.1.22.231 Thank you, --Cain86 (talk) 10:47, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Forum Migrations to Discussions Hey Rod12! I'm Jamie from FANDOM's Community Development team! I left the same message for Doomlurker last week. I'm not sure if we ever asked you guys if you are interested in turning on the Discussions feature for the Batman community, and migrating the Threaded Forums across as well. In case you are unaware of the feature (which you probably are, but here's here's the spiel just in case), Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. Discussions also links with our FANDOM Apps, which this community has and it allows app users to easily take part in Discussions as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions, and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions and Forums will be sunsetted as a feature, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Feel free to have an open discussion with your community/admins about this, and I'm available with any questions you might have. Have a good one! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 17:39, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Another Vandal Please, this vandal must be stopped: http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jayhudso1 Thank you. --Cain86 (talk) 19:59, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks to you, Rod, as always. It was a pleasure. Talk to you later. --Cain86 (talk) 22:47, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Pages that need to be moved Can you please move Batman (1989) back to Batman (1989 film) and Batman (soundtrack) back to Batman (album)? Also Batman (1966 film) to Batman: The Movie, rather than a a disambiguation page? It has been legally retitled that for years, it has never been released on home media under any other name. Unlike the Donner Superman the 89 film was never alternatively reefed to that way for that reason.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 15:46, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Hello there ^-^ ( Portable Infoboxes ) Greetings, I'm Ditto Duck Penguin, admin of Voltron and Polandball Wiki, and I would like to offer my service in converting the to the new markup. There are quite a lot of benefits with them, such as cross platform portability, etc. * *: Here's an example of the Comic template: * *: Template: Portable Draft and Non Portable. CSS Used. : If you're 100% okay with what you see, may I have permission to continue converting? If there's any changes you'd like to have, heck go new to CSS with something better, let me know. ^-^ :: ~ Emperor Penguin's Son (wall) 09:32, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Possible vandal Hey Rod, I've just undone an edit from a user that was of a "explicit" nature. Do you mind keeping an eye on their activity and undoing their edits, if you deem them inappropriate? They goes under the name of Comicguru01 and have been active on another Batman themed wiki. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 18:33, February 3, 2018 (UTC) More Fan-Fic Hey Rod, Sorry to bother you again but we've been hit by another vandal. They're using the name Shaquille Tentacles-Marx and have been writing a fan-fiction page called The 15nth Crusade. I and another have marked it for deletion a number of times, but he keeps on reverting the edits. Can you please delete the page and set up a block to prevent him from editing pages? Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 21:10, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism on Scooby-Doo Hey Rod, Another vandal has been active on Scooby-Doo Meets Batman. The user has been acting anonymously, but has been continually adding stuff related to... well, better not go into detail about it. Can you set up protection on the page and block them? They have been using both IPv4 and IPv6, so I'm not sure whether blocking one address will work. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 19:17, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Vandalist Sorry to bother you, but there's another one active. They're using the name 1917 Darwin and is uploading inappropriate images to We Are Robin (Volume 1) Issue 2. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 18:20, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Deletion of Killer Moth images Hey Rod, looks like you mistakenly deleted a number of images on the Killer Moth page. Those images were not orphaned; they're still linked to in the article and should be restored. Thanks, --Duel44 (talk) 09:06, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Page renames Hey Rod, A user has recently been changing the titles of pages related to different versions of the Joker. Whilst I've been able to revert the title change on the Gotham iteration (Jeremiah Valeska), I've been having trouble reverting John Doe / Joker (Telltale) to "The Joker (Telltale)". Could you please try to do so? Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 16:16, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Hey Rod, they've done it again. Can you please revert it? Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 10:55, June 11, 2018 (UTC) 'Joker Picture' Hey there's this user called "Ashtheuncanny", who keeps trying to change the main picture on The Joker's page back to an old killing joke picture, despite it being changed to something more modern and me attempting to make him aware that the photo should be updated. I have also noticed that he's been messing around with other pages, such as the Telltale Joker page. Is there any chance you can do something about him? Cooltim52 (talk) 22:07, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Edits Hey rod, I've noticed other editors complaining about my edits, I have thought about it and realised that yes, some were flawed. I think we should talk about what needs to be changed and updated before making edits, since I have seemed to upset a few editors Ashtheuncanny (talk) 16:43, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Ashtheuncanny and Protection Hi Rod, A lot of Ash's edits have been in good faith, but it's their inexperience and our conflicting views that are causing problems. The edit I undid was probably just me being close minded and not being will to look things up, but they did removed content from a quote. It might be best that, if you are going to remove protection on those pages, someone keeps an eye on them and steps in whenever their edits seem more harmful than good. It may also work if the protections were removed one at a time and, if they are constantly creating problems, we can always ask you to place it under full protection again. Also, if we undo edits, it might be better to explain why we've undone them, e.g. restored Tim Drake because image added was more in line with the current comics. That's just my views on this situation, and I'm sure someone else will have a better idea. Thanks for contacting me and I hope I've provided some insight. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 11:54, July 6, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Can you please delete this category? A vandal created it months ago and it's driving me mad that no one's done so it yet. Joker Protection Hey Rod If you want to then by all means remove the protection from the pages you've put it on. I'm fine with everyone making their own edits, after all that's the point of the wikia but in future I think people need to talk about the edits made when there are multiple conflicting views. Cooltim52 (talk) 18:12, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Quick update Hey Rod, I updated the telltale joker page the moment I heard that you lowered protection because Mc darck knight and I had talked about it prior to you lowering it, I won't post whenever I make an edit. Also thank you for calmly responding to the issues me and other editors have had. Until next time, Ash Ashtheuncanny (talk) 14:08, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Protection Hey rod i was thinking that since gotham s5 is coming out soon you could lower the protection level for jeremiah valeska, i also have found new trivia for the character (also the picture looks ugly and i want to change it) Ashtheuncanny (talk) 20:26, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Disambiguation Pages Clean Up I created some Disambiguation pages for villains that have multiple pages. I may have gotten a little overzealous and created a few that are not needed as they don't have multiple pages yet; and falsely assumed I'd be able to delete them if needed. Feel free to delete these pages. Sorry for the trouble. Chemo (Disambiguation) Count Vertigo (Disambiguation) Creach (Disambiguation) Crime Doctor (Disambiguation) Cypher (Disambiguation) Vgiffin (talk) 22:19, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Please delete "Vampire are lost ones" This page can probably be deleted: Vampire are lost ones Vgiffin (talk) 00:06, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your help cleaning up and organizing Villains pages lately. I'm a little padantic about some details here becuase I am programatically generating a map of Batman villains and their associations from these pages and categories. Check it out. Vgiffin (talk) 18:42, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Another Vandal Hey Rod, Another vandal has been active on the wiki, though they've been anonymous. Their edits have mainly just been removing information or placing "BATMAN VILLAIN" or similar variations into the text randomly. They've been active from this IP address, 202.7.230.143, but I'm not sure blocking it will stop them. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 11:35, February 12, 2019 (UTC) New images Hey, I was wondering if we could add these pictures to the Jeremiah Valeska page, while the episode hasnt aired yet it would make sense to add his definative look - what do you think? Ashtheuncanny (talk) 11:58, February 18, 2019 (UTC) CheckUser request https://vstf.fandom.com/wiki/Help:CheckUser Can you please make a CheckUser request so we can go through the motions of collecting some hard evidence on this guy? I think we're all fed up with "assuming good faith" - we shouldn't have to keep playing these games. He's already been banned before over here. He came here because he can get away with it. is obviously the same person, this too. I've already sought help with the staff twice before and this is what they told me to do.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 21:53, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Discussion board Greetings Admin, I am Reverb frost a Global Discussion Moderator and a community councillor. Batman wiki is currently a part of a Global Discussion Moderator assignment and I have been assigned to it. For the past few weeks I had been moderating this wiki's discussion board. Its about time that this assignment comes to an end because the purpose if this assignment was to bring a momentum to the discussion board, clear spam and appoint locally active users as local Discussion Moderators. Two users have been able to qualify for Discussion Moderators and I would like you to promote them to D-mod rights so that they can perform their duties. 1) https://batman.fandom.com/f/u/37223231 2) https://batman.fandom.com/f/u/32029088 Thanks a lot. If you have any questions please do message me on my wall. Reverb frost (talk) 17:23, April 6, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, I will be sure to leave a message on their wall. The only issue is that he hasn't made any edits since Nov,18 which in terms of technicality makes him in active. Just to be clear in case he doesn't reply back do I re-message you to do the needful? Thank you. Reverb frost (talk) 05:16, April 7, 2019 (UTC) There's been a mistake Hey there, it seems there's been a HUGE misunderstanding, this is simply an account I used when I forgot my password - if I were to use it for a ban evasion it wouldn't have such an obvious name. Also, no i'm not joet - the guy doesnt even know how to put down i signature, he clearly does not know how to edit articles (inserting his personal opinion), he also has a fully functioning reddit account too. Edit 1: why did you protect Jeremiah's page? The pic was confirmed to be legit Edit 2: if you must keep it that way, at least update the pic to his current look - and he's never explicitly been called "The Joker" Edit 3: After some research, the checkuser tool is more than just checking IP adress, its overwhelmingly advanced - so if we were the same person they would know Its also highly suspicous how the phantom stranger seemed to know of my backup account (Ashf777), i've only ever used it once (A response will be much apreciated) Ashtheuncanny (talk) 09:57, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Page lock Hi Rod, Sorry to bother you, but there's been a lot of vandalism on the Iman Avesta page. A user, who's remained anonymous and been using a variety of different IP addresses, has been continually adding non-necessary information and started removing categories. I've also had to deal with the user on Wikipedia and am getting tired of their antics. Can you put a lock on the page to let only verified users edit the page? I know it should be a last option, but it's the only way I can think of stop this person. Thanks, Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 20:57, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Apology Thank you so much for getting back to me, I feared you were going to get rid of me, as you said you were, "quite done with all the issues that i've caused on the site", I honestly had no idea I was causing any harm - but I agree I may have gotten a little carried away, for that I apologise. As for Phantom stranger, I dont apreciate having my entire account dug up in search for old drama from another wiki, (he even managed to find my alt that I have only used once) and the way he talked to me seemed as if he were familliar with me - besides that, I hope there arent any issues with us going forward Ashtheuncanny (talk) 14:43, April 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Holy shit, I've been editor across Wikia/Fandom for over a decade, and this is by far the weirdest thing I've ever seen. And I've never had to report an issue to staff till now because usually Wikias for a an important worldwide brand like this are more effectively governed than this one. It's not "old" if it just recently happened. It's public record, it's out there for everyone to examine and i wasn't born yesterday. Stop the obvious lying. Every time you get caught you start being fake and butt kissing and are inexplicably allowed to continue to disrupt. You have been proven to practice sock puppeting using various IPs, don't try to rationalize it.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 15:59, April 8, 2019 (UTC) "It's not "old" if it just recently happened" - it was a couple of months back "Stop the obvious lying. Every time you get caught you start being fake and butt kissing and are inexplicably allowed to continue to disrupt." - what on earth are you talking about??? "You have been proven to practice sock puppeting using various IPs, don't try to rationalize it." - I've already explained why I have an alt, if it were a sockpuppet account the name wouldnt be such a giveaway, and I have no clue why you just said "over various IP's", because nowhere has that been proven As you can see, Rod12, this civilised user has kindly pointed out (using facts) that I am indeed a malicious snake. Quite frankly i've had a lovely easter break and I could care less what this fine gentleman thinks about me, i'd rather move on and continue to try to improve on this site. Ashtheuncanny (talk) 12:06, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Jerome Valeska protection I just went back and checked, Jerome Valeska needs alot more content to be added. Ashtheuncanny (talk) 15:20, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me, while im perfectly fine with Jeremiah being protected - but Jerome is long gone on the show, so I fail to see how anyone could possibly cause issues on the page With that said, its all up to you - if you dont want it unlocked im perfectly fine with that - I just think its very outdated Ashtheuncanny (talk) 12:13, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Update 2 Thanks again for clearing things up, i'm completely fine with you keeping those pages locked since im taking a short break from this site anyways - trying to give people factual information can sometimes be a big huff, even moreso when you get reported to the mods out of the blue. Now that everything is resolved I can go and enjoy my well deserved break without (hopefully) any disturbances ::Cheers Ashtheuncanny (talk) 09:20, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Protection Heya, I hate to be a peeve, but I think it's time to unprotect Jeremiah's page - it's become outdated Ashtheuncanny (talk) 11:30, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Greetings! Hi! I just messaged Doomlurker, but wanted to introduce myself here as well - my name is Playsonic2, and I was recently assigned as the Fandom Wiki Manager for Batman Wiki. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., feel free to reach me on my talk page. :) ~Playsonic2 11:57, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :Hello again! I just saw the breaking news and thought of dropping by here: apparently, the new Batman is official. I was wondering if you guys usually create articles for upcoming cast or future projects such as a "Robert Pattinson" one - thought it was worth sharing the news if that's the case here. See you! Playsonic2 15:30, May 31, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey, hope everything is well over here! I was just passing by to share a staff blog post about an upcoming MediaWiki software upgrade. You may have seen it promoted already, but I'll leave it here just in case, as it's big news for communities. Cheers, Playsonic2 11:22, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Hi Hi Rod12, my name is Elsa and I am a Community Manager of the TV/Movies vertical for Fandom. I wanted to introduce myself and see if you need anything, have any problems, or would like to share any ideas you have. As you may already know, our Community Org is changing. From now on our team will focus even more on building closer relationships with the communities, admins, and users. I together with our Wiki Manager Playsonic2 will help you solve any issues on this wiki and to make this community even more successful. We are here to support you and help make this community thrive. If you need anything, feel free to contact me or our Wiki Manager directly at any time. And just so you know, Wiki Managers might be more available than me on weekends. Please let me know if you have any questions and I hope to hear back from you soon :) Hypsoline (talk) 12:10, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Possible Non-Contributor / Advertiser Hey Rod, I've recently noticed this user has joined the wiki. However, upon looking at their page, they've not contributed anything and are using the wiki to advertise assignment writing services. I think something may need to be done, as it's unproductive and they might do more harm than good. Please let me know what actions you've taken. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 07:39, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Fandom's official Discord server Heya! Just here to let you know that Fandom now has an official Discord server and lots of editors are joining. In this blog post at Community Central you can find more information, as well as a server invite link if you wish to join us. There are many editors there, as well as staff members, and a variety of channels. :) Cheers! Playsonic2 08:21, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Image changer/gag vandal Hey Rod, We've got another one. This user has been changing images on Zatanna, her Young Justice counterpart and the DC Animated Universe Catwoman to gag photos. They've previously also been active on other wikis, including Batman: The Animated Series and Young Justice wikis, and been using been using another account in their initial edit. Please let me know whether action has been taken or if we should let him continue. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 13:03, July 29, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Dashboard Hello Rod! I hope everything is going well. I come with more news from Fandom, and this is another big one - a new Analytics Admin Dashboard feature has just been introduced, giving you and your fellow admins access to insightful wiki data. You can now have a better understanding of how the wiki is faring and may plan certain things/make decisions based on what you can see there. Visit to check it out! The page was also made available should you have any questions about the feature. But please ask me any further questions you have - I’m in direct contact with staff and would be able to find out from them. Feel free to spread the word with the other admins. I hope this is useful. ("Joker" seems to be dominating as a search term!) Playsonic2 ☎ 15:13, August 7, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, I'm passing by to share yet another blog (just making sure these don't go unseen, particularly when they're relevant to editors.) This one is about Fandom's projects for Editor Rewards. You can find all the information in the blog, so not much to add on my part - feel free to check it if you wish, and comment if you have any questions/feedback. Cheers, Playsonic2 ☎ 13:13, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Another One Hi Rod, Got an anonymous vandal using the IP address 94.67.133.161. They've been adding Metroid/Star Wars fanfic to the Catwoman (Michelle Pfeiffer), Birds of Prey, Blockbuster (Roland Desmond) and Amanda Waller pages. I am worried that they'll still continue regardless of warnings and it might be better to lock the pages down, but I'll doubt they'll stop adding it to others. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 14:47, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Category Rename Hello again, I was also wondering if you could change the Category:Fate Determined to "Fate Determinant". I created the category when I was not aware of the correct saying/spelling, so it needs changing to the correct one. Sorry to bother you twice in the same day. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 21:24, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Joker Movie Images Hello, we got a lot of promotional images for The Joker movie. What do you think about uploading them in the wiki and adding them to the relevant page? Do you have an image policy? Can I do it or do you wish to do it yourself? Let me know! Thanks :) Hypsoline (talk) 13:28, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :Hey Rod12. Following up on the above message, Fandom also has access to an exclusive Joker poster from Dolby Cinemas and would love to provide it as the main image for the infobox in the Joker (film) article. Just double checking that it's ok to add it - I will go ahead and do it once it becomes available (which should be in a few days). Thanks! Playsonic2 ☎ 07:55, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Joker in Nav Hey Rod12! I was wondering what your thoughts would be about adding the film Joker to the wiki navigation menu so it's easier to find/reach. Not sure if there needs to be a Batman for the link to be there (but the film is obviously quite connected with the Batman universe and Gotham City). The SEO team from Fandom indicates that Batman Wiki will do the best (among Fandom wikis) with regard to the Joker film, in terms of search authority, so we just want to help that along by making sure there are plenty of links. Titans might also be a good addition as it's airing and has a brand new version of Bruce Wayne/Batman. Playsonic2 ☎ 08:03, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Fix name of new Joker page Please delete the "The Joker (Joaquin Phoenix)" redirect page and rename "Joker (Joaquin Phoenix)" to "The Joker (Joaquin Phoenix)" to match the name convention we have for all other The Joker pages. Thank you! Vgiffin (talk) 04:07, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ::No, do not do that. Mr. Vgiffin is not taking into consideration newer exceptions where he is blatantly referred to differently.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 13:00, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Fix Talia redirect madness Please help me fix Talia al Ghul (DC Animated Universe) redirect madness. I tried to fix this, but ran into the "contact administrator" message. As far as I can tell, this page redirects to this page which redirects to this page which redirects to Talia (DC Animated Universe). Please delete all these redirects and rename Talia (DC Animated Universe) to Talia al Ghul (DC Animated Universe) to match the convention of other Talia al Ghul pages. Thanks. Vgiffin (talk) 04:31, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ::No, do not rename the page. Mr. Vgiffin is proceeding under false assumption that her modern "last name" was used in that very old cartoon, which it was not. The character was published only as Talia for the first 30 years of her history. Any Who's Who In The DC Universe published before the mid 90's would show you that.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 13:00, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Activity Hello Rod12! I have been checking the wiki and noticed that there has been quite a lot of activity lately, it seems to have incremented a lot since the release of Joker. However I haven't seen a lot of admin edits and was wondering if checking/patrolling all the edits that have been happening has become more of a struggle now that there are more users. Just wanted to mention that it might be worth considering giving a role to some of the most active/consistent editors, so it's all hands on deck if there is any vandalism or issues happening, or just to not have to "do everything" really. One or more users could be promoted to Content Moderator, or even Administrator if you think it would be good to have an extra one. ( details what each role can do.) Please let me know your thoughts - I'm more than happy to discuss about any of this and give any advice I can! Playsonic2 08:55, October 31, 2019 (UTC) :Hey Rod, thank you very much for getting back to me with all those details. It's nice to hear that things are manageable with the recent edits! And yes, pages like "Batman (Robert Pattinson)" and similar ones for future content are bound to be visited/edited. It could be very important to keep an eye on these as more information gets revealed, especially as a lot of people like to catch up on all there is to know about a future Batman. :Regarding speaking in private, I usually speak to some users on Discord. My username is Playsonic2#0732. Or you can also reach me on my email at lbraga@fandom.com. I'm happy to use Discord or emails, whichever you prefer! :) Playsonic2 20:32, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Batman Film Page Hi Rod12. If you don't mind, could you please make the page for Matt Reeves' The Batman public? The page needs to be updated to date, things that haven't been put on the page that have been confirmed are: Andy Serkis had been cast as Alfred on November 13, & John Turturro has been cast as Carmine Falcone today. So if I can get access to the page and update it I would highly appreciate it. DaMCUFan172737 (talk) 21:24, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Renaming Batgirl (Yvonne Craig)/Gallery page Hi, I was wondering if you could help me rename the page back to where the way it was. I created that page and MATT490 renamed it with too much of a long name when it's previous one was fine. I tried to rename it back to Batgirl (Yvonne Craig)/Gallery again but it went wrong and it's saying that you need an administrator to properly change it back. Thanks DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 06:04, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Rod. DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 01:09, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Category:Message-archives